


wanted

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Innocence, M/M, Pining, Rejection, boys crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko refuses to be "wanted" and makes an assumption which leads to tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanted

Zuko's hands were bleeding as he cried his eyes out seated on the forest floor. 

He had only himself to blame,  Aang wanted him, had kissed him softly and gently albeit hesitantly.  But Zuko couldn't do that to him. He couldn't drag him down and hurt him. Couldn't marr that open gentleness. He just wanted to protect him, to teach him, he never meant to fall in love but he did, and he loved Aang so much he couldn't hurt him with a relationship.  Oh the irony.

" Zuko, I know you're out here"  
Zuko stayed very still hoping toph wouldn't hear him. 

"I can hear you goddamit"  
She walked over to him and slapped him across the head.

"What the hell is the matter with you,  you adore him, he worships the ground you walk on,  so why the hell did you reject him? You moron. "

"I'm to old for him"  
" Bullshit; he's 113"  
" I have nothing to offer"  
" He doesn't want anything, do you know what he's doing right now? He is crying into one of shirts,  that he stole, He stole,  for his own personal gain, because he wanted you that much."  
"Toph, the majority of the fire nation wants me, I don't want him to want me, I want him to love me"

He finally said it, the real reason he refused, he didn't truly believe he would hurt Aang; he thought Aang would hurt him.

He was so used to being wanted, mai wanted his body, his sister wanted his position in the family, his father wanted the perfect son. Even this gang of freedom fighters only wanted him because he could train Aang.  He didn't know what Aang wanted, probably a distraction,  maybe an older man with experience,  his body,  their was a never ending list of things he could want, things Zuko didn't have contrary to popular belief.   
He loved Aang but he needed a teacher not an empty she'll of a man pining for him after he had gotten whatever he wanted.

" Zuko he does want you, he does love you too, Zuko trust me that poor boy is broken without you, and a have a suspicion that you are too, just go talk to him"

*****  
Zuko had made his way back to the campfire.  Everyone had gone to bed, except Aang who was sitting on the ground staring at the flames as he rubbed black material (probably his tshirt) across his jaw.

Zuko walked towards him very slowly not wanting to startle the avatar. He sat on the log beside him.

"I'm sorry"  
" Don't be, you can't change the way you feel,  give me an hour maybe seven and I'll be fine"  
"I lied"

The fire bender pulled the young avatar on to his lap and caressed his cheek

"I love you so much,  I shouldn't have sent you away, I love you Aang but I can't do this unless you love me too. "

"Of course I love you, I wouldn't have pined after for so long or plucked up the courage to do something about it if I didn't, Zuko I love you and I don't want to sound clingy or forward but I always will."

"Even if I lose my body"  
"Zuko I've never actually seen you under your clothes"  
"Even If I don't become fire lord"  
"I wasn't aware that was an option"  
"Even if I'm a moron"  
"you've always been a moron"  
'I'm not as bad as sokka"

A small voice called out In the distance   
"I'm not a moron"

Both boys laughed at the indignant tone.

Zuko continued stroking Aang ' s cheek.

Aang blushed and squirmed  
"Are you okay Aang, "

" Yeah I'm fine, I was just wondering........canikissyouagain? "

"Yes"

" Aang leapt forward, forgetting he was already in Zuko's lap. The two fell as Zuko lost his balance 

Aang gently pressed his lips against Zuko's. 

Zuko was content with the chaste kissing, he had decided they were taking this at Aang ' s pace but as Aang grew  frustrated Zuko realised he probably hadn't done this before and may need some help. 

He slowly licked at the seam of Aang ' s mouth causing him to moan, his mouth opened under Zuko's ministrations and they continued on like that.

Aang slid his tongue in to Zuko's  warm mouth then jerked away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to"  
"Didn't mean to what ?"  
"You know"  
He blushed.   
" No I don't "  
" I - I put my tongue in your mouth"

Zuko tried not to laugh at the boy's innocence. 

" You're supposed to do that"

The avatar's   
eyes widened   
"Really,  that's so gross "  
"It isn't trust me"

He captured Aang' s lips with his own and sucked on his tongue causing the younger (older? ) boy to moan and scrabble at his shoulders.  He adjusted his trousers and pressed down against him. Trying desperately to get close to the older (younger?) Man beneath him.

"Aang,  Aang, stop"  
Zuko panted

Aang sat back on his heels   
"Are you okay?  Did I hurt you?"

" No, let's just- let's just take this slow"

" Slow, that's fine,  slow ' s okay "

Zuko pecked him again

"It's getting late, we should be getting to bed "

They both stood up to go their separate ways 

"Zuko, I love you"  
"I love you too Aang"

**Author's Note:**

> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
